Piccolo's Folly
の ! セルが に たれた! |Rōmaji title =Pikkoro Tsūkon no Dai-Shippai! Seru ga Machi ni Hanatareta! |Literal title =Piccolo's Grievous Mistake! Cell Escapes Into the City! |Number = 144 |Saga = Imperfect Cell Saga |Manga = Cell Laughs Last |Airdate = June 17, 1992 |English Airdate = October 10, 2000 |Previous = His Name is Cell |Next = Laboratory Basement }} の ! セルが に たれた!|Pikkoro Tsūkon no Dai-Shippai! Seru ga Machi ni Hanatareta!|lit. "Piccolo's Grievous Mistake! Cell Escapes Into the City!"}} is the fifth episode of the Imperfect Cell Saga and the one hundred forty-fourth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on June 17, 1992. Its original American airdate was October 10, 2000. Summary Krillin and Future Trunks fly down to Piccolo and Cell’s battleground. Trying to escape the three Z-Fighters to absorb Android 17 and Android 18, Cell powers up a Solar Flare attack, blinding Piccolo, Future Trunks, and Krillin. Cell then flies away, as the trio tries to regain their sight. Meanwhile, Gohan, Yamcha, and the others aid Goku in his battle with the deadly heart virus. Goku's condition seems to be improving, yet he still is unconscious. Yamcha then talks about Goku beating the Androids when he is fully healed, until Chi-Chi expresses disapproval. Oolong first notices Chi-Chi's anger toward Yamcha trying to get Goku to fight the Androids so soon. Imperfect Cell now has gotten away and decides to visit the nearest city, Nicky Town, but is side tracked by some football players in spiked shoulder pads. Imperfect Cell easily dispatches them and manages to suck up one of them for power. Then out of the blue, Imperfect Cell catches a glimpse of Vegeta flying. Imperfect Cell sucks up the energy of the remaining players and their coach/driver, then enters the city. Back at the former battlefield, Piccolo is very furious about letting Imperfect Cell escape, and powers up his Ki madly. Vegeta flies toward Piccolo and asks him “What are you Namek?” Future Trunks then explains to Vegeta that Piccolo has fused with Kami, the Guardian of the Earth, and is now a Super Namek. Vegeta is then jealous of Piccolo for being more powerful than he even as a Super Saiyan. Ending this episode, Imperfect Cell has thought up a plan to kill the residents in Nicky Town and suck up their energy to empower himself. Major Events *Cell escapes after blinding the others with the Solar Flare. *Cell arrives at Nicky Town looking to absorb more people. Battles *Cell (Imperfect) vs. Battle Ball Team Appearances Characters Locations *Ginger Town *Kame House *Nicky Town Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Cell at Ball Club" - When Imperfect Cell dispatches the jocks at Nicky Town. *"Super Namek (soundtrack)" - When Piccolo loses his temper after Imperfect Cell got away. *"Vegeta - Super Saiyan" - When Vegeta senses Piccolo's power. *"Vegeta Knows His Son" - When Vegeta is shocked that Piccolo is stronger than a Super Saiyan. Differences from the manga *Chi-Chi ushering the others at Kame House to come and see a recovering Goku and her annoyance when they suggest he will get back to training is exclusive to the anime. *Cell's confrontation with the Battle Ball Team is exclusive to the anime. *Android 18 talking to Android 17 about getting a new outfit is exclusive to the anime. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 144 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 144 (BDZ) pt-br:Cell escapa das mãos de Piccolo! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 144 it:La fuga di Cell Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Imperfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z